User blog:Jaisy Bohn/Invader ZIM: The Movie, Invader Dib
the SKOOL to Ms. Bitters' classroom. Ms. Bitters is showing a video of how humans can invade alien planets Man on Video: Earth has always been a big planet, but not the only one. There are eight planets in the solar system including Earth. Mars, Jupiter, Saturn. But other planets can exist in different galaxies, or maybe even different dimensions. But what planets? Planets unknown to be existing out there could be the planets of planet Meekrob, planet Blorch, planet Irk, and a bunch of other planets, too. the man's voice, ZIM jumps out of his chair, onto Ms. Bitters' desk, and points at the man on the video with an angry voice ZIM: Lies! You are full of lies TV man! Full of disgusting Earth boy lies! Ms. Bitters: ZIM, sit down now before I call the police. sits back down. We pan over to Dib who is curiously staring at ZIM Dib: What's wrong with ZIM? It's like he's never heard of these planets before. Wait a minute! Exactly, he's trying to defend his home planet. That's why ZIM reacted that way to the video. I need to gather more information. Man on Video: Normal humans are just waiting to see what awaits them in alien life. Some people like astronauts would go into space searching for an alien planet and invade it for their own reason, like taking it over. Dib: That's it! happily runs out of the classroom slightly laughing with joy. Cut to Dib's lab where Dib is looking up ZIM's home planet on his computer Dib: Computer, show me ZIM's home planet. Computer: Planet unknown. Dib: What do you mean planet unknown? Your a computer for crying out loud. You know everything! Computer: Planet remains unknown. Dib: Now what? leans back in his chair with disappointment. He then leans forward with excitement that he has a plan. He begins typing ''Computer, run a video chat. I have a plan. Computer: Yes sir. ''computer runs a video chat with ZIM and GIR. On the computer screen, we see ZIM and GIR watching TV in Dib's point of view. Cut to ZIM's house where we see Dib on the TV screen at ZIM's point of view ZIM: That's an interesting character, is this a new one GIR? Dib: ZIM, it's me, Dib! ZIM: Ah! Dib?! What do you want fool? Dib: What is the contact information for your bosses? ZIM: Why? What are you up to Earth boy? Dib: None of your business. Now tell me! ZIM: Never! By the way, their called The Almighty Tallest. Dib: in a notepad The Almighty Tallest. Got it. puts the notepad away Now, tell me what their contact information is. ZIM: Um? Video chat them. Just click a video chat link and type in The Almighty Tallest. Dib: Thanks ZIM. cuts the transmission ZIM: The Earth boy is a big pile of weirdness. Don't you think GIR? GIR: Let's make biscuits! Let's make biscuits! to Dib's house where he is calling The Almighty Tallest. The Almighty Tallest show up on the comuter screen Dib: Hey, are you ZIM's bosses? Almighty Tallest Purple: Yes. Dib: What's your planet's name? Almighty Tallest Red: Why? Who are you? Dib: I'm afraid that information is classified. Just call me Agent Mothman. Anyway, what is your planet's name? Almighty Tallest Purple: Irk. We're Irkens. ZIM is an Irken, too. Almighty Tallest Red: Anything else you would like to know? has already cut the transmission. Cut to Dib's lab. Dib laughs evilly Dib: ZIM will rue the day he ever messed with planet Earth! He will rue! the SKOOL cafeteria the next day. ZIM is sniffing the cafeteria food. Dib then runs over and normally talks to him like their friends Dib: Hello ZIM. ZIM: What? No "why don't you like the cafeteria food space boy?" No "afraid of beans space boy?" No "your an alien and your green and stupid." Dib: That's all behind me now ZIM. I've given up the urge to expose you for the alien monster you really are. I'm done. Goodbye. walks away with fake depression. ZIM raises his arms victoriously and stands on the lunch table ZIM: Victory! Sweet victory for ZIM! [Cut to Dib's garage. He is building a space ship. The view goes to the outside of the garage'. The shadow and sounds of a drill and blow torch show. Dib then runs out with goggles on and the space ship]''' Dib: It's perfect. Now I just need to plot the course of the route to get to planet Irk. Soon, the invasion of Earth will end and the invasion of Irk will begin! ''ZIM's house. Cut into ZIM's lab. ZIM is monitoring Dib on a monitor. The screen shows Dib plotting the course of the route to Irk ZIM: What exactly is the Earth boy doing? Funny, that planet looks like planet Irk. Wait a minute! has a flashback of the recent video chat him and Dib had. In the flashback Dib: ZIM, it's me, Dib! ZIM: Dib?! What do you want Earth boy? Dib: What is the contact information for your bosses? flashback ends. Cut to ZIM still in his lab ZIM: Oh no! The Earth boy is going to planet Irk! He's going to invade my home planet! to Dib's garage. Dib is just finishing up the course of the route Dib: There, all done. crashes through on his voot cruiser Dib: ZIM?! Get out of my garage! ZIM: Dib, how dare you plan to invade my planet?! You will pay for this Earth boy! Dib: This is none of your business! Now get out! ZIM: Give me the map, now! Dib: Never! I was going to go easy on Irk, but now I think I might destroy it. I'll be sure to tell everyone it was all ZIM's fault. climbs into his ship with his space suit on Dib: My first space encounter. This is amazing! flies into space at the speed of light. Pan over to ZIM who is upset and scared ZIM: What am I going to do? Although Irk is six months away from Earth, Dib can make it there in no time. I must warn The Tallest. makes a transmission to The Almighty Tallest Almighty Tallest Red: Yes, what is it now ZIM? ZIM: My Tallest, the Dib human is coming to invade our home planet! He might even destroy it. I apologize for the surprise, but you must hurry! You don't have enough time! I'll try to stop him from hitting Irk, but it's not as easy as you think. Hurry! transmission ends. ZIM gets back into the voot cruiser with GIR. They fly into space. ZIM spots Dib a few feet away ZIM: There! to DIb in his ship. He is looking out the window in amazement Dib: I can't believe it, I'm actually flying in my own space ship. flies next to Dib ZIM: Yes, it's quite amazing. Now Earth boy, step away from planet Irk! Dib: Never, I'm gonna invade it the way your invading mine! picks up his speed ZIM: We're dead GIR, we're so dead. GIR: Yay! with Dib in his space ship Dib: Poor little ZIM, he thinks he can invade planet Earth and get away with it, think again space boy! Think again! speeds up his ship 100% and takes 6 months off his trip. Irk is straight ahead in two minutes. ZIM comes behind him ZIM: It's over Dib! Your little plan won't work! You will not get away with invading my home planet! Dib: Yes I will ZIM, Irk is straight ahead! For me anyway, your six months away. ZIM: Actually Dib, I'm right behind you! Look out the window, would you? looks out the back window and sees ZIM. Dib gasps Dib: Your not gonna stop me ZIM, you can't invade my planet and get away with it! ZIM: Oh, but I can Dib! You see, my intellegance is bigger than it may seem. You see me as a stupid green alien, when I am quite smart, considering I can stop you from destroying Irk! Dib: I'll do whatever I can to save Earth. flies to Irk. He lands and the top of his ship flips open. Dib jumps out of the ship Dib: Wow, this is beautiful, completely beautiful. Too bad I have to destroy it. lands and jumps out of his ship ZIM: Stop right there Dib! Your Earthly weapons are no match for my Irken weapons. Dib: Bye ZIM! runs to a different part of Irk. He starts his flame thrower and puts fires on every corner of Irk. ZIM gasps ZIM: Irk! The Earth boy must be stopped! What do I do? starts a transmission from inside the ship to The Almighty Tallest Almighty Tallest Red: Yes, what is it now ZIM? ZIM: My Tallest, the Earth boy has arrived. I am here, but he is firing up the entire planet! You must stop him! Now! transmission ends. With ZIM ZIM: Okay GIR, you and I are the only hope for Irk. We must come up with a master plan to destroy the Dib human, before he destroys us. GIR: Ooh. screams ZIM: GIR, I'm afraid there isn't enough time for a master plan anymore, we have to improvise. Think! GIR: Yes sir! grunts for a long time. His head then blows up ZIM: I've got it! GIR? Ah! grabs a replacement head from the trunk of his space ship and places it on GIR GIR: Hi! ZIM: Come on GIR, I've got the master plan. We have to follow the Dib human in the voot cruiser. Come on. GIR: Kay. and GIR enter the voot cruiser. They follow Dib. Meanwhile with Dib, he is blowing up the entire planet Dib: evilly ''This is the best day of my life! I'm actually getting revenge on ZIM for coming to my planet! I told him he would pay, and he is! I'm rich! ''shoots a laser at Dib Dib: Ah! ZIM? Did you just shoot a laser at me?! ZIM: You have no proof! Dib: Listen ZIM, if you never came to planet Earth, this never would have happened! This is the meaning of Karma! I hope you get it now! I have been preparing for this all my life, and I warned you about coming here! You had more than enough chances to get out of Earth, but you stayed there! And look what you've caused! This is not my fault, it's yours! You messed with the wrong planet. ZIM: Okay Dib, you got your revenge! We should be even. Dib: Well we're not! I'll never give in to you! Never! laughs evilly. Dib runs to The Almighty Tallest ZIM: gasps ''He's going to The Tallest! We have to warn them. GIR, quickly! Contact The Tallest, I have to drive. GIR: Yes sir! ''enter the voot cruiser. GIR starts a transmission Almighty Tallest Red: ZIM, you just called us. GIR: Hi! Almighty Tallest Purple: GIR? Oh, right. The GIR bot, what do you want? GIR: My master said to contact you because Dib was coming towards you with a flame thrower. Almighty Tallest Red: This Dib character does not exist, tell ZIM he's crazy. Almighty Tallest cut the transmission GIR: They say your crazy. ZIM: What?! Okay GIR, we're Irk's only hope. We have to stop the Dib human. with Dib, he is at The Almighty Tallest's home Dib: Hey, ZIM's bosses! Almighty Tallest Purple: Yes? Dib: My name is Dib! I'm here to destroy your home planet! And you! Almighty Tallest Red: Will you destroy ZIM? realize ZIM was standing right there when they said that Almighty Tallest Red: We, said with hope that you weren't! ZIM: Dib, go home right now! You have no use being here! Dib: Yes I do, ZIM came to my planet sirs. So I came to his. burns The Tallest. They scream in pain. Dib then goes to every Irken's house and burns them. They start screaming in pain. Dib flies into space in his space ship ZIM: Dib! flies into space and stops Dib Dib: What ZIM? ZIM: You destroyed my friends, you destroyed my family. You destroyed my planet. You will pay! shoots a laser at Dib Dib: Whoa, whoa, whoa! No! You can't just shoot a laser at me and expect to get away with it! ZIM: You've crossed the line Dib! Now, I'm going to kill you. Dib: ZIM, you need me! It's only a matter of time until you start realizing you need me! You won't kill me! ZIM: Watch me! Dib: No! ZIM, really! ZIM: I will get revenge on you one way or the other! And their both the same option! Your dying today! Dib: Nooooo! Please don't shoot! ZIM: a laser at Dib ''Oops! Dib: Your crossing the line ZIM! Your going too far! ZIM: You will not get away with destroying my home planet! Dib: Neither will you! That's what I was trying to tell you! You will not come to my home planet and destroy it! And expect to be forgiven right after! ZIM: Oh, I wasn't expecting to be forgiven right after. I don't want to be. I want you all to suffer, burning in your own ashes, melting in the very holes of Earth. Dib: I'm not afraid of you ZIM! ZIM: You shouldn't be. Yet! ''screams and flies to Earth. ZIM laughs evilly as he chases him. With Dib Dib: You won't destroy me ZIM! ZIM: Yes I will! crashes into Earth at his house. Dib runs into his backyard. ZIM comes. ZIM is seen looking for Dib at Dib's point of view. When ZIM ultimately disappears, Dib sighs in relief. Dib turns his head and sees ZIM right next to him with a laser gun. Dib screams and walks backwards in fear ZIM''him with the laser gun: It's over Dib! You can't hide from me! You will die! Dib: ZIM, I've had enough of you! Your mean and evil! And it's annoying! ZIM: I know, that's why I keep being it. The annoying part. Dib: Fine, fine. Can we just end this and be friends? Please? ZIM: Well, I guess a simple truce wouldn't hurt. ''grabs Dib's hand to shake it. ZIM screams in pain and lets go. ZIM then realizes Dib's hand was wet Dib: evilly ''Oh, I love when you suffer ZIM. ''laughs so hard, he stumbles over and puts his arm on ZIM's shoulder to keep balance. He screams and lets go. Dib then realizes ZIM's shoulder had a tack on it ZIM: evilly ''Oh, me too. Dib: Okay, no truce. Look ZIM, I destroyed your home planet because you destroyed mine! Payback means payback. ZIM: So, what you want 20? ''pulls out money Dib: What? No! ''puts the money away ''I was talking about revenge. ZIM: Your after revenge?! Dib: Idiot! I've been after it for ten years! You've been here ten years ZIM, and you still haven't managed to conquer Earth! ZIM: You do realize you just called yourself stupid. Dib: I-I guess I'm not that smart. The point is! I think you deserved it! And you did! Category:Blog posts